Canta hasta que me duerma
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Tiene los ojos de celeste infinito y procura que las estrellas se mantengan alineadas para que no se pierda en la noche. Haise no es el que llora, llora alguien dentro de él. "Y si mi vida es una tragedia, ¿cómo hay alguien tan hermosa como tú en ella?" — Haise/Touka.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

**Prompt:** 004\. Yo conocía bien ese sonido [Tabla "Corazón Delator"; minutitos]

**N/A:** me gustaría regalarle esto a **Silly Kitten**, un mufin-gato muy agridulce que da reviews adorables ◡‿◡✿si no me vuelven a leer jamás es porque no sobreviví al 27 de Re, he dicho.

* * *

**L**a primera vez que la ve (no es la primera)

tintinean los cascabeles en la puerta de entrada

—a una nueva vida..., no, nueva no, antigua—

de la cafetería :re.

El lugar tiene un aroma que Haise no identifica. A granos de café, sí, pero a algo más como de libro empolvado que espera por ti hasta que lo leas nuevamente, paciente. (Huele a hogar recobrado, aunque no lo sepa). Y él no la nota. Al menos de inmediato.

Claro que la percibe, en algún punto; no es tonto y ella trabaja ahí, siendo un cliente es de esperarse. Aún si a veces le da la sensación de que no, porque bien pudieron nunca hablarse o mirarse —tan siquiera respirarse—, ¿no es cierto?

(y si mi vida es una tragedia, ¿cómo hay alguien tan hermosa como tú en ella?).

Ya que (antes) él no le prestaba atención a nadie más por embelesarse con la mujer de un río púrpura como cabellos que leía libros de monstruos para camuflarse entre estos. Y —ahora— no hay tal persona. Igual todo se percibe familiarmente desconocido para Haise. Tiene la sensación de que si voltea no estará acompañado por Tooru y Shirazu, sino un joven sol (Hide, _¿dónde te escondes?_) que parlotearía en exceso, cual radio descompuesta. Que le sonreiría —hasta que le duela, a él, a ambos— y le mosquearía respecto a sus intereses amorosos, señalándole una joven

—cuyo destino es ser recompuesta por él—.

«Uhm. ¿Acaso se trata de esa linda camarera?».

Y en ese hipotético escenario Haise sabría que no. Que no es ella. Y sin embargo, sólo un instante, se escaparía del hechizo bajo el cual la señorita con faldas largas le tiene preso y al observarla admitiría que es bonita. Sólo un poco —o muchísimo—. Claro que son sólo fantasías. Está con sus subordinados y nada de eso ocurre (de nuevo).

Y pese a todo–

_éste yo roto ya dejó de respirar_.

La observa.

Ella, cuyos labios carmesí de melocotón le recuerdan a —la sangre— una rosa sin espinas (un tal Ken se las quitó). Ella, que tiene los ojos de celeste infinito y procura que las estrellas se mantengan alineadas para que Haise no se pierda en la noche —con una sonrisa de óleo escurrida en la intemperie—. En antaño la hubiese olvidado ya que Rize Kamishiro le estaría dirigiendo la palabra y él yacería en la antesala de la agonía, donde sólo se piensa en la agradable ventilación de la librería de su cita cuando vayan. No obstante, en la actualidad es diferente. Y él _es_ diferente.

Y sus latidos martillean,

con crueldad.

(—No habríamos tenido oportunidad en esta vida.

— ¿Y qué hay de una nueva?)

_Ojalá te hubiera conocido a ti primero_.

A Sasaki se le resecan los labios y caen las lágrimas al llevarse la taza a la boca, probando su sabor (ya que ella y Yoshimura siempre tuvieron un don al preparar café... ¿y quién es Yoshimura?) recibiendo las miradas consternadas de Ginshi y Mutsuki a cambio. Se avergüenza. Es que Haise no es el que llora, llora _alguien_ dentro de él. Y ella parece percatarse, extendiéndole un pañuelo con cortesía.

— L-lo siento —musita.

[Siento mucho no haber regresado a Anteiku. Siento olvidarte].

— No sé qué ocurre conmigo, tan de repente.

[¿Me permites volver, pese a todo?]

La muchacha se muestra afligida. Un segundo. Un micro segundo. Más se recompone y Haise considera que tal vez fue su imaginación.

Debe atender a otra mesa, se va

(no se va). Su mirada se atasca. Sasaki se cuestiona a qué se debe la tristeza. Si es normal esperar que ella le llamase_ Idiota, te has tardado_ seguido por un golpe, porque parece la clase de chica que te da puñetazos en el rostro sin miramientos excepto que– no, si luce muy femenina y amable. La ha confundido, por supuesto.

Entonces por qué.

_Por qué me trata como a un desconocido_.

[¿No eres eso?]

Son unos completos extraños.

[A quien conoce es a mí].

Haise termina la bebida y se queda con la tela.

El resto de la tarde, incluso cuando salen de :re y Haise se encamina al CCG, la vuelve a ver. Están separados por cientos de kilómetros (y una memoria perdida). Y su ausencia es presente. Pero _la ve_.

— Sassan, andas muy distraído —apunta Shirazu.

¿Es así?

Sonríe.

Y–

(regresa al siguiente día).

Resulta inevitable. Predestinado, quizá.

Le suda el dorso de las manos, una tontería, ni que una cita fuese a matar a nadie —otra vez—. Ni siquiera van a salir, sólo quiere (necesita) confirmar que ella existe. Haise no sabe si reír o reprocharse al encontrarla sirviéndole unos postres a una pareja joven. Por supuesto que es _real_.

[Es ella ella ella ella ella]

Y antes de intentar controlarse da pasos apresurados, en su dirección.

Desde siempre le resultan fáciles los flirteos torpes, mezcla de inocencia y perversidad, a veces no discrimina ni a Akira de ellos; pero con la camarera no se trata del físico y superficialidades —se le ha metido muy hondo dentro de la piel, para quedarse,

hallando un refugio del torcido mundo que otro dibujó—. Habla con atropello, pillándola con la guardia baja, y su voz es casi un grito (desesperado).

— ¡Disculpa! —ella pega un brinco sutil, tira la libreta de los pedidos— ah, perdón. Yo sólo... —y hay confusión impresa en sus irises—. Ten, se te cayó —y lo mira, con atención y desconcierto y un anhelo que resulta doloroso.

Parece pedirle algo desesperadamente, no está seguro de si él es capaz de dárselo.

— Yo, quiero decir, tú ¿me recuerdas? —indaga, esperanzado. Por alguna razón, ella no contesta. Haise duda—. No... ¿no te acuerdas de mí? —ella va a hablarle—, vine ayer —pero de pronto calla, arrepentida— con mi equipo, por un café. Y me prestaste tu pañuelo —él no se da por vencido ante su silencio cortante—. Yo soy Sasaki Haise. Uhm, no sé tu nombre.

Entonces sacude la cabeza, mostrando una faceta agridulce, nuevamente.

— Ah.

(Ah, sí).

— Es Kirishima. Kirishima Touka. Un placer —Touka extiende su mano. No titubea. Él la toma.

—encajan, como si hubiesen sido creadas para complementarse—.

— El gusto es mío —el gusto y también el sufrimiento y todo lo demás, porque— Tou... Kirishima-san.

Ambos se rompen mutuamente.

(Y es que no es Kirishima-san, es más que eso)

Que ellos son dos personas que se entrelazan, dos personas que se destruyen.

[tu amiga, tu compañera, la chica a la que juraste no dejar sola. Ella es...]

Y debido a que si él recorriese el contorno de su cuerpo con sus yemas, inquiriendo dónde le lastima, ella le respondería «en todos lados»–

—pues mi corazón es demasiado pequeño y las emociones que me provocas no caben en éste—.

–ignorando él a la voz que proviene del fondo de su mente, que repite sin cesar, una plegaria.

.

.

[_Touka-chan_].


End file.
